Conventionally, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor contact schemes are used in semiconductor fabrication. As semiconductor devices scale to smaller and smaller technology nodes, shrinking feature dimensions make deposition of low resistance materials more challenging. Semiconductor manufacturing processes often involve deposition of titanium or titanium-containing compounds in forming alternate contact schemes. Increasing aspect ratios can lead to incomplete step coverage on feature surfaces, resulting in poor barrier performance in semiconductor devices.